Castlevania: Rhapsody of Sorrow
by TormentedPopsicle
Summary: Hey! My first fic, so please R&R. Michael is an 18 year old boy wanting what he's always wanted out of life. (Confusing story! My friends understood it well, but just be warned.)
1. The Message

Castlevania: Rhapsody of Sorrow Anything related to Castlevania belongs to Konami©   
---------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: T.P here. Yeah, this may contain a little Yaoi so read at your own risk. It has a depressing mode, so yeah...  
enjoy. ^_^ p.s: This is an original name...so...BAH!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter I: A Message  
---------------------  
As I awoke, I can taste the bitter cold that rustled through my room. My cold lips parted and I let out a small  
sigh. I pushed myself out of bed and looked out the window, staring into the streets.  
Killers...  
Pollution...  
More bad people...  
Lost children...  
The insane...  
These things reigned my mind as my tired eyelids made me want to fall back into my sleep, where these things won't make  
me anymore depressed. I began to walk to my cabinet and pulled out a bottle of accidomedaphine. Nothing, "Damn it..." I muttered  
to myself, closing my eyes and wondering of I actually needed or not. My name was Michael Ivey, an 18 year old male, quite thin  
than when he was growing up as larger as most of his friends. He always wore a blue turtleneck sweater, brown hair, short  
at the back, long on the sides and front. He brushed some of the hazel strings that fell in front of his eyes.  
Alone.  
Nothing.  
Why is the world like this?  
In a moment of complete despair I threw myself on the bed, hot streams of turns burning my cheeks. I clenched my teeth tightly,  
"Why....Damn it! Why?!" I sat up and put a hand on my head. Ever since I was a boy, I had these weird thoughts...as if...I  
was somebody special. I was a person that would make a difference in the world. Making people happy. Whatever happened...  
  
*~FLASHBACK~*  
"Ew, it's Ivey! Get away from me!" A girl said, her friends giggling insanely. I blinked furiously, "I-...I just want to  
know where-" I was interupted by guys taller than myself, "Hey, fatass. Get the hell away before we make you." I sighed,  
biting my lower lip, "Fine..." I walked away, "Fight the tears, dumbass....fight the tears." I could hear them laughing.   
They knew what I was feeling. I knew it...they fed off of my sorrow.  
  
*~END OF FLASHBACK~*  
I looked around my room again. Unfortunatly, these people were still in my highschool. It was if everything that I thought  
was a complete sham. I needed to get out. It was Sunday night...I slept for an entire day,  
"Michael...there's some mail for you. But you're birthday was 3 months ago!" my mom's voice called. I stood up again, and   
went downstairs. She placed the letter in my hands. It was old...scripted. My eyes ran through it as I opened it furiously  
while walking back up to my room. I opened up the letter...it read as followed:  
  
Dear, Michael Ivey  
  
You know who I am. You know where I am, and you've dreamed on how you would get here. Arrive here before midnight.  
  
Sincerally, ------  
I dropped the letter, "Is...is this it?" I looked to the side and remember 3 years ago...standing on the top of a big hill.  
I stared into the sky, hoping something would grab me, and take me away. I put on my jean jacket, hiking boots, and began to  
leave the house when my mother's voice came through again, "Where are you going?" I blinked for a moment and turned around to  
look at her, "Mom...I love you. There's something I need to do. I'll be back soon." I gave her a cheap smile and ran outside.  
  
The hill was up the street. I ran uphill and stared into the night sky, "Please! I come here now! Don't let this be but a  
horrible trick!" I called out. At that moment, it was if time froze. I could feel myself plunging into darkness. This was...  
different.  
Where am I?  
Who am I?   
Where...?  
I plunged deeper and deeper into the darkness, as if nothing could save me. I couldn't open my eyes.   
I'm scared.  
Help me.  
Why?  
Wha-?  
I gasped for air, it was cold, and twigs snapped under my sudden appearance. I looked up...clouds. It was grey and old.  
I rubbed my eyes and stared directly in front of me. A castle?...  
Come in.  
You know you want to.  
Please.  
Let me consume you.  
I gripped my head, "Leave me! LEAVE ME!!" I cried out in utter despair. I looked up, my shiny blue eyes scanned the gigantic  
castle. I looked down, "I have nothing to lose..." I began to walk down the stony path that led up to the castle. I kept  
staring at it as I continued to walk up the path. I looked up at the giant door, "Let me go home..."  
Why?  
You can't.  
Let me consume you.  
I closed my eyes and opened the enormous door. Surprisingly, dim light shone through. I blinked and looked around. At the  
table there was a card with a weapon. I began walking over to it and I picked up the card and read it:  
Ah yes...thank you for being here. Please take this weapon  
and proceed to the chapel. On the back is a map. Follow it carefully. DO NOT take any other path,  
  
My chest tightened up, "Is this some sick joke...? What could possibly-" I was cut off from a fallen corpse hitting the floor.  
My eyes widened and I fell back, screaming. I closed my eyes and grabbed the shotgun from the table. I could end it right now.  
Oh but don't.  
It'll be fun.  
C'mon.  
It'll consume you.  
I whispered, "Please get me out of here..." I stood up slowly, looking at the shotgun. No ammo...but it would shoot. I   
began to walk down one of the hallways with the card in hand. I looked at it closely, but keeping the shotgun's trigger  
halfway squeezed. Cold dribbled down my face. I entered a large dining room. It wasn't marked on the map.  
You're here.  
Fantastic.  
I looked up and saw a boy around my age sitting at the end of the table where I was. He was sipping what appeared to be red  
wine. I stayed still and lifted the shotgun to face the boy. A laugh erupted from his throat. I drew nearer. He was wearing  
a black t-shirt with black jeans and black boots. His face was pale and he had ruffled platinum hair. He grinned but I caught  
something in his grin. What was it? I continued to go closer, "Who are you?! I'll shoot if you don't answer!" He stood up  
suddenly and began walking over to me.   
I hesitated. What do I do?! He looked so calm and collected, his thin pale face in that grin again.  
Feel?  
Do you?  
I sqeezed the trigger back a centimeter. A loud bang was heard as a bullet hurtled through the air. The boy smiled as it entered  
his flesh. It began to quickly seal up. I dropped the gun, "Oh my god..." He stepped back, my face pale. He grabbed me by  
the face. His eyes stared deep into mine. I blinked for a moment as he let go, "Hmm...Not bad. Not bad at all." His toungue  
carressed the inside of his mouth. 2 fangs. I stared and watch him gulp down the crimson fluid. It dribbled down the corner of  
his mouth. Blood.   
Give in.  
Darkness.  
Let it consume you.  
I picked up the gun quickly, "Who...who are you?!!" My breath becoming rapid. He sat down, crossed his leg and looked back  
up at me, "My name is Hiro. I am the reason for you being alive, and breathing here right now." He smiled. I narrowed my eyes,  
"Nice try! You're trying to confuse me." I grinned, proud. He snapped his fingers, it rang throughout the halls.  
Believe.  
Don't be frightened.  
I couldn't breath. I dropped to the ground, clutching my throat. He smiled, "I gave you life, and as you can see, I can easily  
take it away." He snapped his fingers again. I gasped for air, I stood up, staggering a bit. He stood up again and walked over  
to me, "You can go back, Michael. But you can go back for revenge. So many people ruining your life...making fun. You can show  
them. All of them.." He smiled, his fangs bare. I stood there for a moment, "Revenge...it was all I wanted after all these years..  
*~Flashbacks while speaking~*  
Girls making fun...guys pushing me around. Teachers putting stress on me." I looked over back to Hiro. His dark grey eyes  
were shining, "Yes. You can do anything. Let the darkness consume you." I stared deep into his swirling eyes, "I will...  
but how...?" He smiled. Suddenly, a sharp pain went through me like a knife through warm butter. I could feel my neck being  
punctured by his fangs. I gasped for a moment.   
Let it consume you.  
I began to calm down. I let myself fall from his grasp as I hit the floor.  
I can sense something. Everything is coming together now.  
Is this the darkness? I feel so...so powerfull.   
  
I awoke suddenly. It was cold and I could feel droplets of rain stain my face. My body felt different. My muscles have grown.  
Fangs were in my mouth, a bit painfull, but I could live with it. But, still, something was different. I stood up. I was in   
the middle of a park. It was Monday. Something lifted me a bit off the ground. I gasped and turned my head a bit. I had  
to sets of black angel wings! They had burst from my back with crimson stained on them. I still had my sweater, but I now  
had black leather straps with knives. But a long thin sword was hilted at my side. My new black boots shone. I couldn't help myself.  
This was it. This must've been the power I have longed for. I clenched my gloved hand, "Yes...The darkness has shown me  
the way! Now I can get my revenge!" I grinned, an uncontrollable laughter erupted from my throat and rang throughout the park. 


	2. The Revenge

Castlevania: Rhapsody of Sorrow  
-------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy this one. WARNING. VIOLENCE. LOTS OF VIOLENCE!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter II: The Revenge  
--------------------------  
It was a normal class. The stupid teenagers writing away, high on drugs, and sleeping were not paying  
any attention to the teacher. He went on as something happened.   
What I have longed for.  
The darkness consumed me.  
I am now all powerfull.  
The clouds darkned. People woke up from the lack of light. All the classes in the school turned to look at the sky. Suddenly,  
a gigantic red circle with a new script appeared upon it. The ring grew and inside, more script appeared, and swirled inside.  
The students began to chat upon themselves. A gigantic burst of light erupted and shot through it. It landed on the south side  
of the building, where everyone saw it. The light landed halfway up the building. It left a darkened figure. The light left.  
The figure was dark.  
All the light vanished, as with the ring. The figure slowly stood up. 4 black, crimson stained angel wings bursted from it's  
back. It's back was facing the students. MY back was facing them. I threw out my right hand to the side. I flexed it open  
and shut. I turned around slowly and stared at all the students. Their faces grew pale. Voices erupted,  
"Ivey?!"  
"No...no way!"  
"What the hell is he doing here?!"  
"This isn't right!"   
I threw up my hand and screamed, "KNI COHIRO!" As if a sonic wave blew through the area, all the windows began to shatter one  
by one. Some of the students were cut by the glass. I licked my fangs and drew my sword. I held it close to me,   
"I...I dreamed of this moment." I shot through the air and landed in one of the class rooms where all the bad people...the  
bullies who ruined my life, "I dreamed of this moment! All of you here now witness your own deaths! See what pain causes?! DO YOU  
SEE?! DO YOU?!" My voice was cold and harsh. Tears streamed down the faces of all of them. One of the boys stood up,   
"You are a freak! Get the hell away!!" I felt the words. I began to smile, "Is...is that so? You think that you are all big.  
You are nothing. I now pity you." His eyes widened and he backed up, "No mercy now, fool." I lowered to the ground and began  
walking towards him.  
I grabbed his throat. Oh...the joy of seeing him squeal in utter pain was extreme ecstacy to my ears. I tightened my grip  
and then suddenly, without warning, I crushed his larynx, I could hear it shattering. He choked on his own bones. I then  
tossed him into the air, raised a leg, and thrusted my leg in his direction, completely knocking his body out the window where  
he landed hard on the ground below. Many people were screaming.  
It worked.  
I can't believe this.  
I drew my sword and began cutting through people. I cut through their stomaches, broke their necks, disembodied them.  
I caught blood in my mouth of the victims. I stared at one girl and remembered.  
Get away from me, fatty!  
I bit my lower lip. She stared back at me. I smiled lightly and began walking to her. I could feel this power...this was real.  
I thrusted my hand at her face and grabbed the lower portion of her jaw. I gripped it tightly, tears streamed down her eyes.  
I smiled at her, "You made fun of me...all of you did. And now you all pay for what you have done. See what happens?! SEE?!"   
I then pulled my hand back, ripping her jaw apart. She dropped to the floor, dead. I smiled again, I fed off of her blood,  
"I'm not afraid anymore. I will kill all of you!!" I darted around the room, hacking at people, the screaming filled me again  
full of joy. I stopped. I smiled and jumped through the window. I stayed, hovering in the air and held one hand in the air,  
"SHOWER THIS AREA! IT DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE!!" As if windows breaking were the worst. A horrible bursting of sound  
ripped the air as 5 meteors hurtled through the air. As if it were a split second, I was blown back far, and I fell to the ground.  
I grunted as I slowly got up to the the area completely desolated. A girl started running. Familiar.  
I ran as fast as possible at her.  
Lauren?  
I stopped her. She turned around at me, her long brown hair swirled, "Freak! You used to be so caring! Now look what you have  
done!" She was crying. Like an angel. I stepped back, "Lauren..you don't understand. I-" She ran off. I stared suddenly and  
screamed, "MOVE!!" She turned around, "Wha-?" Time froze.  
Everything till now had been odd...I got my revenge, my deed sounded about done. I lived my dream, didn't I?...Didn't I?  
A sword pierced her chest. She dropped to her knees, "No...no!!" I ran up to her, tears streamed and burned our eyes,  
"Lauren! No! I didn't want this to happen! Please...don't die..." My eyes shone with tears. She looked up at me,  
"You've...changed, Michael. Good..bye." She dropped to the ground. I dropped to my knees and held her body in my arms,  
"Lauren...don't leave me! Please!" She couldn't here me. She was dead. There was nothing I could do. I dropped her and stood up.  
I clenched my fist and began walking, looking down at all the scattered bodies. I felt so cold. Nothing here...nothing. I was  
in a rhapsody of sorrow.   
Darkness.  
You are darkness.  
I looked up, "Is this what I was meant to do? Who...am I?" I stopped. The tears evaporated. I looked up as Hiro stood there.  
He smiled at me, "Nice job. I told you. You are powerfull. You are amazing." He grinned and pulled me close, his lips were  
on mine. He moved his lips and began sucking on my tongue. He moaned into my mouth. I fell into his arms.  
What is this?  
I...give in.  
Let the darkness take me. 


	3. The Tormented Crane

Castlevania: Rhapsody of Sorrow  
-------------------------------  
Disclaimer: R&R please!  
------------------------------  
Chapter 3: The Tormented Crane  
------------------------------  
  
The people in this world...they think of the school attack in the past. It haunts people's hearts. It still lives with them.  
I stand in the hallway of Castlevania. Dracula came down the aisle. He smiled, "Oh, Michael...you have joined our alliance.  
I am impressed by your work, boy. You may be here right now...but you aren't. You are actually...not real. You are a half-replica  
of my son, Alucard. In fact you do not exist." I stepped back in extreme nervousness, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
He began to laugh, "Well, you are standing in front of me...but you are a clone. You did not have a soul to even begin with.  
Only the undead see you. Your mom? An illusion. The people looking at you in the school? They saw nothing, they could only  
feel. Only we can see you. But...you are soulless, however, as a clone from Alucard, you have his face, his body, but different  
hairstyle and clothing. Amazing. It worked." I stood. Stunned. This man was insane.  
"But the voices? Alucard. It was all him. He is now with our alliance. He died, and you take our place...I consider you to  
be him." I looked down, "I...accept what I am. I knew I was different...at the beginning of my life. Those people did not exist.  
It was an illusion...they made fun of me...their voices were illusions. I thought them up then killed them. But I was thought up  
by Hiro to do this. I was meant to be a clone...a made up clone that didn't require any building. Just thought..."  
I leaned against the wall, "What now...?" Dracula sighed and sipped the glass of blood, "Now?...Now we finish off humanity."  
I looked up, "For what? Then what...?" He stared at me, "A curious boy. We kill them for killing us off. We then start re-building  
what was once ours. But...we no longer need you in the alliance. You've played your part." He said. He looked over to Hiro,  
"Fade him." Dracula turned on his heel and left. I looked up to Hiro, "Why am I here?" Hiro smiled and walked up to me...close,  
"When you die...you realise something." He leaned against a wall, "None of this exists, Michael. Life is what you think of it.  
Dracula says you're a clone. You are one because you want to be one. This was all planned for you. Dracula is the only  
person that relatively exists. You see...he stops the lives of one. He gives them what they desire.   
"And you?" I asked. He carressed my face, "Me...? You created me. You may be confused...but don't worry." He smiled.  
I sat down against the wall, "Now" he began, "Now I must fade you. We will both become nothing. As we started." He turned away   
and then held a hand back, "Goodbye, Michael." I looked up and stood up, "What...but, what does this mean?!" He looked to me,  
"Wake up, Michael."  
Wake up, Michael.  
"Michael, get up! There's a letter here! But your birthday was 3 months ago!" I wandered downstairs and opened up the letter.  
The End 


End file.
